


four times cal price almost said i love you and the one time he did

by lemon_boy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 4+1 thing, Coming Out, Dogs, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My two boys being soft, Only rated T because of swearing, POV Third Person, Partying, Star Gazing, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, i love them, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boy/pseuds/lemon_boy
Summary: 4+1Cal loves Garrett so much. They start college soon. He can avoid telling him the whole time right?





	four times cal price almost said i love you and the one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> Every ship needs one of these 4+1 things and I couldn't find one for Garrett/Cal so,

**_1._ **

 

It felt like it was way too early to get up. Cal felt sunshine hitting his cheek. He really just wanted to pull the covers up above his head and keep sleeping. He quickly realized this was not where he had fallen asleep. It was warm and soft and was definitely not the shitty mattress Garrett keeps under his bed.

 

Cal sat up and looked around. He was still in Garrett’s room but he was in his bed. Garrett was hardly even on that stupid twin mattress. He almost laughed.

 

Cal grabbed his phone from the nightstand by Garrett’s bed and took a photo of the sleeping boy. God, he looked cute. “Goodmorning sunshine,” Garrett said lazily. He was a huge fan of pet names.

 

“Morning Garrett. Did you put me in your bed?” Cal asked.

 

‘Yeah. You looked uncomfortable down here so I put you up there.” Cal looked to imagine Garrett carrying him like that and the one time he did he was asleep for it.

 

“You’re the size of a fucking truck, that must have been hell for you.”

 

“I’m fine Cal. I like sleeping on the floor.” Garrett sat up, running his fingers through his hair. “You hungry?” Cal nodded his head.

 

Garrett pulled himself up and sat next to Cal. Cal put his head on Garrett’s shoulder. He was used to all of this touching by now. Sometimes he would even go for something some would call a little more than platonic.

 

“I really enjoy just sitting here with you but, I’m kinda hungry,” Cal said.

 

Garrett rubbed Cal’s arm. “Fiiiiiiine,” he said, looking at the other boy sat beside him.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can wait.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m hungry too and Pepper’s probably pissed at us.” Garrett got up and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. “Come on.” He reached his hand out and Cal grabbed it, pulling himself up.

 

They were hardly halfway down the stairs before Cal saw Pepper poke her head up from the couch. She was a 7-year-old gray pitbull who still had the energy of a puppy. She was in love with Cal.

 

Pepper came running towards the two boys and jumped at Cal. He squatted down and scratched the sweet spot behind her ears. He heard Garrett chuckle and he could hardly help himself from blushing a little.

 

Once Cal was done pampering Pepper at the bottom of the stairs he went and sat at the island in the kitchen. Garrett already had shit out to make whatever breakfast he was making. “Finally done pampering my dog?” he asked, whisking something in a big green bowl.

 

“It’s not my fault that she loves me,” Cal said. Garrett laughed and poured the stuff out of the bowl. “Whatcha making?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Garret said. God, Cal loved weekends like this. Garrett’s dad would go on a business trip and Cal would come over and spend the whole weekend with the blond boy and his amazing dog. Sometimes he just liked to pretend that they were married and were just being domestic. He loved it.

 

Cal was just sitting there, daydreaming when he was brought back down to Earth when he heard the sound of sizzling bacon. It smelt so good.  Pepper was at Garrett’s feet begging him to give her a piece. He didn’t have the heart to tell her to stop and would probably cave in at some point.

 

A couple of minutes later Garret had everything on plates and he slid them in front of Cal. “Ta-da!” he said.

 

Cal broke into a huge smile. Garrett had made blueberry pancakes, Cal’s favorite breakfast food. He had also made a heaping pile of bacon. “God Garrett, I didn’t know you could cook like this.” Cal grabbed a plate and two pancakes.

 

“I had to learn to cook for myself when I was 12. I’ve got a knack for it.” Garrett sat down next to Cal and made himself a plate. He threw a piece of bacon to Pepper.

 

“These blueberry pancakes are amazing,” Cal said through a mouth full of pancake.

 

“Well you once told me you loved these things and so I made my dad eat them for like a week until I got it right.”

 

Cal goes red. Garrett really did that for him? He could cry. That was so sweet. “God, I…” he stopped. Did he really want to say that? Was it a good time to just come out and say I love you? He didn’t even know if Garrett liked guys.

 

“What’s up Cal?” Garrett asked, putting his fork down on his plate.

 

“Just thank you. That’s so nice of you to do that. Your dad most hate pancakes now.” Cal wanted to hide away in shame. Smooth recovery Cal!

 

Garrett laughed whole-heartedly. He nodded his head. “Yeah, my dad does. It’s fine though. I really like them. I feel healthy almost.” He pushed up his glasses. It was nice to see him with his glasses on. He was cute. Most of the time he wore his contacts.

 

They quickly finished there breakfast. There was no food left. Every plate was licked clean thanks to Pepper. The two boys then spent the rest of the day playing video games and doing dumb challenges late into the night.

 

_****_ _**2.** _

  


Cal was sat next to Garrett on a blanket in Garrett’s backyard. It was far past a reasonable time but neither of them could sleep so they decided to go out and get some fresh air.

 

It was colder than usual that night. Cal was shivering but he wasn’t going to complain. He knew that if he did Garrett would be on the case in a second. He just wanted to enjoy the night with his friend and not have Garrett worrying over everything.

 

Garrett had his legs crossed and his eyes up to and trying to look at the barely visible stars. He was smiling from ear to ear. Cal remembered how much Garrett loved the stars. He had wanted to study stars but he wasn’t ‘bright enough’ for it. Which, in Cal’s opinion, was total horse shit.

 

“Do you think that anything is out there?” Garrett looked over at Cal.

 

Cal smiled. “Yeah.”

 

“Well thank god. Bram thinks I’m going nuts.” Garret said. He looked back up at the stars shining overhead. Cal just wanted to reach out and hold his hand. That would be the best. Just holding hands and looking at the stars.

 

Garrett had laid down on the blanket. His head and feet were on the grass in result of him being a fucking giant. His hands were folded across his chest. Cal had given up on looking at stars and was now just openly staring at Garrett. He didn’t care if he would be embarrassed soon, he got to look at the most attractive human on the planet for a bit so he was fine with it.

 

“I would honestly pay one million dollars to get to go to the stars. Just shot me up there with some food and I’ll be fine,” Garrett said, shuffling a small bit. Cal laughed. He would pay NASA to let Garrett do that. Anything for him.

 

Garrett sat back up and yawned.”Are you tired yet?” he asked, stretching his arms.

 

“A little yeah.” Cal really wasn’t. He felt as if he had just chugged a five-hour energy. He would go to bed though if Garrett was tired.

 

“What time is it?” Garrett got off the blanket and Cal followed suit. He folded the blanket up and they started walking towards the house.

 

Cal grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket. “God,” he whispered. “It’s 3:26.” They had gone out to look at the stars over an hour ago.

 

“The Devil’s hour,” Garrett leaned over and whispered to Cal. He smiled and Cal’s cheeks turned an inhuman shade of pink. Garrett was his weakness.

 

Garrett opened the sliding glass door that went into his dining room. He went over to this dresser that had a bunch of extra pillows and blankets in it. He opened it up and placed the blanket in it. “Come on,” he whispered.

 

They snuck up the stairs outside of the dining room and into Garrett’s bedroom. Garrett plugged in his Christmas lights that he claimed were fairy lights. How could someone so masculine be so soft? Cal thought.

 

Cal jumped on the little mattress. Ever since Garret had put him on his bed Cal made sure Garrett was asleep before he fell asleep.

 

There was a silence between the two boys. Not quite awkward but also not quite comfortable. They were stuck in this weird middle ground. Cal just wanted to go back to the first couple of weeks when they started hanging where they could just sit in silence and they’d be fine.

 

“Night Cal,” Garret said, unplugging his Christmas lights.

 

“Good night, I lo-” Cal quickly stopped himself. “Good night Garrett.” Nice fucking save moron he thought. He wanted to bury himself in blankets and never have to know if Garrett knew what he was going to say.

 

**_3._ **

 

Garrett hadn’t figured out Cal was gonna say. He might have and not said anything but that thought was pushed far back in Cal’s mind. He just that Garrett was more like Simon than he thought.

 

Cal was sitting on the couch in his little basement/bedroom area. Falsettos was playing so loud he could barely hear himself think. He was pretty fine with that.

 

The basement was full of theater shit. Mostly t-shirts and posters but there was the rare CD laying on the floor. Cal’s bed was in the corner all neat and made. He usually slept on the couch so what was even the point of even having the bed? It still had his old Star Trek sheets on it. He had a TV right in front of his couch and bookshelves filled to the brim with books on both sides of it.

 

Just as the songs were changing Cal heard a pounding at his door. “Calvin Price!” he heard his mom yell. He jumped off the sofa and ran to his little radio. He quickly paused the music.

 

“Yeah, mom?” Cal yelled, flopping back down on the couch. He was ready to be yelled at for how loud his music was. He was bracing himself for it.

 

“Your friend Garrett is here.” Cal’s mom opened the door to the basement. There, standing right next to her was Garrett. Cal realized right away something was wrong.

 

Garrett’s normally over-eagerness for everything was gone. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and when he walked down the stairs it looked like every step was a heavy burden. He didn’t greet Cal with his usual ‘hey man’ or even just a big smile.

 

Once Cal’s mom had closed the door and was a probably a good ways away from the door, Cal wrapped his arms around Garrett in the tightest hug possible. He rubbed up and down the other boys back and soon he felt his shirt get slightly wetter. “I’m so sorry,” Garrett repeated over and over.

 

“Are you okay?” Cal whispered.

 

“I don’t know Cal. I really don’t.” Garrett’s voice was hoarse from crying. Cal hated hearing him like that. He remembered the first time he had ever seen him like that was on the anniversary of his mom’s death. That was a shit show.

 

All Cal could really think of doing was letting Garrett calm down. Then he could ask him what had happened.

 

It took around a half an hour to get Garrett to a place where he could talk without bursting into tears. Garrett still looked like he might start sobbing again but at least now he looked a little better.

 

Garrett was laying down in Cal’s lap while he ran his fingers through Garrett’s hair. Cal was humming a random tune. Probably something from Falsettos. He didn’t really care anymore.

 

“So Garrett, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Cal asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Garrett shook his head. “Soon,” was all he could manage before starting to cry again. He clung on to one of Cal’s arms for dear life.

 

Cal felt guilt. Had he forgotten something? Had something happened to Pepper? Did something happen to his dad? God, if something is wrong with him Cal would jump off a bridge.

 

“Please just tell me your okay,” Cal whispered. Garrett stayed silent. “It’s okay if you can’t talk just nod or some-”

 

“I’m so sorry if I scared you, Cal,” Garrett said. Cal almost sighed in relief. He was talking.

 

“You’re fine Garrett but can you please tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Garrett sighed. “Tell me we’ll stay friends after I tell you this. Promise me, please.”

 

All the color in Cal’s face drained. This is bad. Garrett wouldn’t say that. This has to be over the top bad. “I promise.” Cal bit his lip.

 

“Good.” Garrett paused and cursed under his breathe. “God I can’t even say it.” He looked like he might start crying again but he held it in. Cal grabbed his hand and gave it a good squeeze.

 

“It’s okay you can take your time,” Cal whispered. He felt like he was talking to a young child. He hated seeing Garrett like that.

 

Garrett let out a breathy laugh. “I have no idea how Bram can do this,” he muttered. A million thoughts raced through Cal’s head. Could Garrett possibly be gay? He felt bad for getting excited over that. Coming out was tough shit. “Cal, I’m pansexual. That meansI’msortakindagay.”

 

Cal almost choked. This was some weird ass dream. Had he fallen asleep? He didn’t feel like he was asleep. It was almost getting harder and harder to breathe. Where was his damn inhaler when he needed it.

 

“God, you’re mad or something.” Garrett had a look of panic written all over his face. He sat bolt up and started frantically apologizing. He got off the couch and started heading towards the stairs.

 

Cal jumped up and grabbed Garrett’s arm. “Garrett you’re fine. I’m bisexual. I thought everyone knew that.” he laughed. “Which means I’m also sorta-kinda gay.”

 

“You are?” Garrett’s voice was just above a whisper. Like they were talking about something scandalous. Cal nodded his head.”Holy shit.”

 

In all honesty, this would be the perfect time to just straight up kiss Garrett. They were telling each other secrets so what’s wrong with one more. Other than the fact that Garrett might not return Cal’s feelings and that might ruin everything for them.

 

“Are you okay Cal?” Garrett asked, putting a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “You look like your kind of freaking out about something.

 

Cal opened and closed his mouth several times. Was he really gonna tell Garrett that he loved him? No, not now. “Yeah I’m fine,” he said.

 

**_4._ **

 

Cal looked at himself in the mirror. Did he look too much like a dad? Did he look gay enough for other gays to know that he was also a gay? First world problems he thought. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. A text from Garrett.

 

_garrett: i’ll be at your place in ten_

 

_cal: cool_

 

Cal pocketed the phone and he went back to looking at himself. He was wearing a loose-fitted red Hawaiian shirt with flower prints on it. He had tucked the shirt into his black skinny jeans with the bottoms cuffed. He had thrown on his red converse and a couple of leather bracelets. He looked fine.

 

Bram was throwing a party. It was going to be a goodbye party for all the seniors and then some kids started inviting younger kids and now it was this huge thing. Cal never really like parties but Garrett really wanted to go and he wasn’t going to let him go alone and let him get drunk by himself.

 

Garrett was a lightweight and when he was drunk he did some pretty regrettable things. Once he and Bram had got lost in the woods and scared the shit out of some poor kids. Cal chuckled justing thinking about it.  

 

Soon after Cal sighed and walked to his living room. His dad was in the kitchen making dinner for him and his mom. It smelt so good.

 

“Whatcha making?” Cal asked, flopping down on the couch.

 

“If you stayed with your loving parents you might find out.” Cal’s dad flipped something. Cal rolled his eyes. “I’m making spicy Thai basil chicken.”

 

“Smells heavenly.”

 

“Maybe if you loved your mother or me you would stay and eat this amazing, heavenly meal.” Cal flipped his father off and a chuckle came from the kitchen.

 

Now Cal was just scrolling through Twitter waiting for Garrett. He felt like an hour had passed before someone knocked at the door. He jumped up and rushed to the door, a little too excited.

 

When Cal opened the door his jaw nearly dropped. Garrett was wearing his glasses, he had a jean jacket over a zip-up hoodie over a Georgia Tech t-shirt. He had slightly ripped blue jeans on and some vans. _He looks hot_ Cal said to himself.

 

“Hey, Mr. Price!” Garrett called. Cal’s dad nodded his head at the boy. “Are you ready to go?” Cal nodded his head. They quickly left the house and went to Garrett’s old, shit, car.

 

When they got to Bram’s they could hardly find a place to park. The house was stuffed to the brim with kids drunk off their asses. It made Cal uncomfortable.

 

Garrett grabbed Cal’s arm and squeezed it. Cal looked over at the other boy and saw the biggest smile humanly possible.

 

Cal was just about to say something but before he could someone shoved a drink into Garrett’s opened hand. “Hey, Garrett! I thought you two would bail,” Bram shouted over the music. Surprisingly, Simon wasn’t with him.

 

“Nah man. Thanks for the beer.” Garrett started to drink the shit.

 

“No problem. A guy’s best friend knows what he needs.” Bram winked and nudged Garrett in the ribs. Cal looked down and noticed the almost empty cup in his friend’s hand.

 

Cal scoffed. “Really Bram? You disappoint me,” he said. A looked of concern flashed across Bram’s face. “No red solo cups? What kind of teen party is this?” He let out a small breath and the three of them laughed.

 

“Well, I need to go find Simon” _There he is_ “but there’s more beer is in the kitchen.” Bram patted Garrett’s shoulder and left. The song playing over the speakers stopped and for a second it was just a jumbled mess of people talking and the next song came on.

 

Garrett pulled Cal along into the kitchen. Once they got to the kitchen Garrett quickly refilled his beer and then jumped up to sit on the counter. One more beer and he would be drunk off his ass. He was already acting a little goofy.

 

“Why don’t you have something,” Garrett asked.

 

“Beer tastes awful,” Cal replied, leaning on the counter next to Garrett.

 

“We do have a tasteful selection of vodka.”

 

“Really? You think I’m Russian or something?”

 

“You like vodka though.” Cal nodded. He would admit that the only really alcoholic thing he didn’t mind drink was vodka. It tasted okay at least. He grabbed a cup and filled it halfway with vodka and then filled the rest with Mountain Dew. “There you go!” Garrett chimed.

 

Cal was sitting now sitting on the counter next to Garrett. He had finished his second beer and now was holding a third. The vodka Cal was holding was barely even touched.

 

The music playing was actually good. That was a first. It mostly was songs from the early 2000s and then every once in a while a song would play that was an absolute banger and Cal had to fight the urge to dance.

 

“Hey dweebs.” The familiar sound of Leah’s voice came from right beside the two boys. Cal looked over and she saw her in a silver shirt and a red skirt. It made her look really cute. “Have you guys seen Abby? She said she needed a drink a while ago and I don’t know where she went.”

 

Garrett frowned a little and shook his head. Cal shook his head too. He felt a little bad for the blond boy next to him. He really did like Leah. “Shit,” she mumbled. “Well, I’ll be on my way then.” She waved and left. Garrett downed the rest of his beer.

 

Cal put his hand on Garrett’s knee. “You okay buddy? I know Leah can be a bit of a sore spot. You need to talk about it?” he asked

 

Garrett shook his head. “I don’t need to talk about stupid, dumb, perfect, stupid Leah, I need another beer.” His words slurred together and he grabbed a beer bottle and struggled to get the top off.

 

“No,” Cal said, grabbing the beer out of Garrett’s hands.

 

“Hey, I was gonna drink that!”

 

“Take a break from this shit.” Cal pointed to the bottle. “You’re gonna make some dumb decisions if you keep drinking.”

 

“I make more dumb decisions when I’m sober! Give me the bottle.” Cal kept a tight grip on the beer. Realizing that that wasn’t going to work, Garrett leaned in and bit his lip. “You know you’re like really cute right?” Cal’s heart jumped to his throat. “Like hot even. Has anyone ever told you that? Cause you’re hot Cal Price.”

 

Cal’s heart stopped beating. His ears were deceiving him. Garrett couldn’t have just called him hot and if he did it was just to get his beer. Right? The song changed to some happy sounding indie song. “God, this is my song!” Garrett shouts.

 

Cal is caught off guard. Garrett has snatched the bottle and is now laughing his ass off trying to open it. “Asshat,” Cal yelled. Once he finally opened the bottle he downed it and flipped the other boy off.

 

“But seriously this is my song,” Garrett said, wiping the corner of his mouth and throwing the now empty bottle onto the counter. He pulled Cal into the living room where the music was playing. He started to dance and pulled poor Cal along.

 

“What song is this?” Cal shouted over the music.

 

“I Wanna Get Better by The Bleachers! They fucking bop!” Garrett smiled and pulled Cal closer. The song finished and some song from the 90’s started playing. The two continued to dance like it was the end of the world.

 

A couple more songs past and the two boys had gotten tired. They had gone off to the side and sat down. Garrett had gone to get a beer a song ago and Cal was sat alone. There were two freshmen making out next to him.

 

The song changed to Mr. Brightside. Cal used to love this song when he was younger. He felt two big hands grab the sides of his hips and he almost jumped out of his skin. He heard Garrett’s soft laugh come from behind and felt him sit down next to him.

 

Garrett put his head on Cal’s shoulder. He yawned a little and took a swig of his beer. “I need to take a nap,” he whispered, nuzzling his head into Cal’s shoulder.

 

“I can take you home if you want.” Cal rubbed Garrett’s arm up and down.

 

“But I don’t want to damper on your amazing party experience. Plus it’s only like 9 at night.”

 

Cal took his phone out and checked the time. “Close but, it’s eleven. Garrett, it’s fine if you want me to take you home. No judging here.” Garrett nodded his head, yawning again.

 

“Like yeah, I want to go home and sleep until my 23rd birthday but I also want to party like it’s World War III and a doctor is gonna chop off our legs tomorrow.”

 

“It’s your choice dear.” Cal almost hit himself. Dear? Why the fuck did he do that?

 

Garrett sat still for a minute. “Well I am going to college and I can get turnt as fuck there. I wanna sleep.” he began to get up. Cal beat him to the punch and then helped the other boy up. They started slowly making their way to the door.

 

As the two approached the door Cal noticed Leah standing there talking to everyone that was leaving. Sitting next to her was Abby, who was passed out.

 

“Heya boys!” Leah said as she noticed Cal and Garrett. “You guys headed out.

 

“Hell yeah. I’m tired as a truck!” Garrett yelled.

 

“I know you’ve been drinking Garrett, but what about you?” Leah said pointing at Cal.

 

“I had some vodka when we got here but I’m sober.” Cal shifted to so he was holding the blond boy better.

 

“Let me smell your breath.” Cal breathed in Leah’s face and she nodded. “You’re good. Drive safe.” She patted Cal’s back and pushed him out the door.

 

The streets were a lot emptier now. As the two boys stumbled down the sidewalk the passed a kid laying on the ground mumbling shit. It almost scared Cal half to death when the kid looked at him, pointed at him, then muttered something before he passed out.

 

The two quickly got to Garrett’s car and Cal dug the keys out of Garrett’s pocket. He unlocked the car and threw Garrett into the passenger side seat.

 

Cal rounded the car and got into the driver’s side. He put the keys into the ignition and the car started with a bit of a struggle. The thing was old and would probably have to be replaced in a few years.

 

The drive back to Garrett’s was short. “Shit,” Cal murmured after pulling into the driveway. How would he get home? It was a 30-minute walk to his place from Garrett’s and he hated doing that at this time of the night. “It’s fine if I stay over right?” he put the car into park.

 

“Of fucking course. You don’t have to ask anymore Cal. You should know this by now.” Garrett’s words were slurred.

 

Cal chuckled and turned off the car. He got out and helped Garrett out and into the house.

 

They got into the house and into Garrett’s small bedroom. Garrett quickly undressed and grabbed two sets of clothes from his closet. He threw one at Cal and the other he started to put on.

 

This was routine. Cal would forget his stuff at home and then Garrett would give him one of his giant t-shirts and sweatpants. Cal was going to miss this.

 

Cal put the clothes on, an old Star Wars shirt and some basketball shorts. Garrett was already laying face down on his bed. Cal let out a short sigh and went to pull out the small mattress. “No,” Garrett’s muffled said. He pointed to the spot next to him. “You come here or I sleep on the floor.

 

“Garrett no, you're huge. I’m not letting you do that.” Cal grabbed the mattress. Garrett shrugged and rolled off the bed, a loud thud came from the other side of the bed and then a groan. “Garrett! What the shit?”

 

“I told you, you sleep on the bed either with me or with me on the floor.”

 

“Garrett you idiot.”

 

“So what’ll it be?”

 

“Get back on the bed dumbass.” Garrett grinned and crawled back on the bed, this time under the thick sheets. Cal climbed in right next to him. Now was his chance to get shit out of his system. Garrett was piss-ass drunk and wouldn’t remember a thing the next morning.

 

“Garrett?”  


“What up?” Garrett looked over at Cal.

 

He couldn’t. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight bud.”

 

**_+1._ **

 

There was a week until Cal was leaving to go to college. He hadn’t slept in so long, his nerves keeping him up. This lead to Cal staying up until 3 AM every night.

 

So here Cal was, sitting on his couch with his TV on. He was watching Stranger Things for the 12th time. His mind was plagued with thoughts of both college and his best friend, Garrett.

 

Cal’s crush was still as strong as ever and he knew that nothing would ever happen. He had resorted on trying to move on. Nothing worked.

 

He was on episode 7 of season two when his phone buzzed.

 

_garrett: go outside_

 

Cal paused the show and reread the text over and over. Garrett could be cryptid at times but this was odd. The two had said goodnight two hours ago.

 

_garrett: hurry up_

 

Cal jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. He looked out the front window and to his amazement, Garrett’s car was sitting in his driveway. He went to open the door.

 

Garrett was sitting on the hood of his car and when he saw that Cal was standing in the doorway he jumped up. “Garrett, what the hell?” Cal asked. “Why are you here? It’s like 3-” Garrett cut him off by putting their lips together.

 

It wasn’t like what Cal had read about. He didn’t immediately kiss back, he didn’t feel fireworks explode, the noise around him didn’t even stop. He just stood there frozen to the ground. His eyes were wide open and he was painfully aware of everything around him.

 

Just as Garrett was pulling away, Cal snapped out of his frozen state and pulled Garrett back in. He let out a small squeak but kissed back almost instantaneously.

 

This wasn’t like Cal dream it was going to be. He thought it would come after a tearful confession or they would lock eyes and kiss at Wa-Ho. He never thought it would be after Garrett drove to Cal’s house at 3 AM in his PJ’s.

 

Garrett pulled back slightly, resting his head against Cal’s. “I thought I should do that before we hardly ever see each other again.”

 

“God, don’t make me think about that,” Cal whispered.

 

“But I’m hoping you liked it.”

 

“Garrett.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”


End file.
